characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Eve
Powers and Abilities Magic and Magecraft *'Illusi' onism: Phantasmagoria Phantasmagoria is a Caster-type Magic that allows Marie to alter the perceptions and thoughts of living beings; as well as interact with the cerebral nervous systems of herself and those around her. Eve is incredibly skilled in the use of Phantasmagoria; seemingly enabling her to create and manipulate incredibly complex illusions, tap into it on herself and seemingly alter her own mind, as well as target others and bend their minds, thoughts, wills and perceptions to her will. Eve manipulates the energies of light, sound and matter; blending and making it appear something entirely different. As a master illusionist, Marie has demonstrated the ability to exploit her unique affinity for illusions to create techniques that appear as if the bending of reality, or the manipulation of matter and energy itself; unique psychic powers or even preternatural perception. According to the mystical scholars under whom she studied, typically; where most illusionists attempt to overlay and suffuse reality with fantasy, Marie integrates her fantasy into reality on a fundamental level, subverting reality itself and simply altering the perception of reality of all around her to something else. As a result, Marie's illusions become as much a part of reality as any naturally occuring phenomenon; indecipherable by any bodily senses to be anything but genuine. As a result, through illusions Eve is an extremely formidable opponent; weaving together such intricate creations that she appears to have powers extending far beyond her illusionary sphere. Due to the nature of her illusions, Eve's attacks has no regard for what individual can or cannot be touched; bypassing the nature of reality to deal punishing blows that her foes are incapable of differentiating from reality. Due to her power interacting with mental interference, since Eve believes machines themselves to be capable of similar conscious "thought" albeit more so along the lines of rational decision making, Marie/Eve whoever at this point is capable of affecting machines. *'Shroud:' Undetectable by any of the ordinary five senses to literally everything and anything around her within a given sensory radius; overlaying the sensory signals of any given part of her body with her surroundings and rendering her completely undetected. Doesn't cast a shadow, can't be felt, is virtually entirely invisible, can't be smelled, is completely silent; amongst other things, allowing her to get to place to place without persons knowing. *'Stasis:' Can seemingly cast an illusion on her own body to seemingly trick her body into expediting the healing process; as well as continually producing tolumerase in order to halt the aging process. As a result, Eve has demonstrated the ability to seemingly rapidly heal from physical injuries as well as succeed in tricking her body into granting herself eternal youth. *'Morph:' Marie is seemingly capable of generating or imposing an illusionary appearance on the perceptions of those around her; seemingly enabling her to distort her own physical appearance, voice, smell, and even the very sound of a person's breathing to completely adopt the physical form of another person or to alter her own physical appearance to whatever she chooses. Due to the fact that her magic is inherently illusionary, the change capable of being produced by this magic is virtually limitless, capable of mimicking almost any form of sentient or even non-sentient creature. *'Apparition: '''Can create "imaginary friends" from her mind; allowing her to protect herself from others and attack her opponents. Due to sheer intensity and magnitude of her illusions Eve's Apparitions are powerful enough to induce potent psychosomatic effects in those around her; forcing their body to feel and react in a manner similar to how they would react to their attacks if they were genuinely real. In addition; by imagining the truth of her imaginary friends; these Apparitions have demonstrated the ability to shield Eve from all manner of psychic or telepathic influences. **'Incarna:' Being made of pure illusionary fire almost impossible to dispel; allows her to project incredibly vast torrents and plumes of flame that engulf her opponents; drowning them in a sea of fiery psychic agony and "burning" them alive. In addition, the use of fire based attacks against Incarna seemingly appears to strengthen the potency and magnitude of the illusion; becoming rapidly more powerful and capable of much more damaging elemental attacks. *'Whisper:' Whisper is spell that allows Eve to seemingly whisper into the minds of others; modifying their perceptions so it would seem as a mental suggestion thought up by themselves in their own mental voice or given equivalent. As a result, Eve is capable of manipulating the minds of others; implanting silent and subtle suggestions to do a variety of things; from agitating or pacifying masses to causing them to do things they perhaps would have never done; or in rare cases, save a person or allies life from the shadows by making them aware of a looming threat/danger and suggesting a method of approach to handle the situation. *'Pretense: Uniquely, Eve has over time learned the unique paralexical and physiological mechanisms that allow an invidual to become perceived as more persuasive; and has demonstrated the abiltiy to employ these to seemingly appear more convincing. By modifying the perceptions of those around her to make her appear more appealing, trustworthy, and exude a general presence and body language befitting a particular situation; Eve is capable of utilizing her power over illusions to charm those around her and seemingly make them much more readily accepting of whatever she requests or tells them to do. * 'Vision: '''Uniquely, by exploiting the connection of Phantasmagoria to the perceptions of herself and those around her to seemingly dramatically enhance her sensory perception; completely bypassing the laws of reality due to the spell being illusionary in nature to allow her to see in absolute darkness even things once considered to be invisible or even ghostly in nature, seeing spirits in the world around her by including even these in her perceptions. *'Sync: 'By exploiting the connections of Phantasmagoria to the perceptions of herself and those around her, Eve has demonstrated the ability to seemingly dramatically enhance the way her body reacts to her mind; shortening the perception invtervals between the emanation of sensory or neuroelectric stimuli and the reaction of her body. As a result, Eve is given an incredibly speed and reflex time; as her body quite literally moves at the speed of thought and according to her will. In addition; Sync enables her to seemingly move regardless of her physical condition even if she should be crippled; as if she can perceive her leg as functioning and painless then her inherent inhibitions to using her leg for all intents and purposes do not exist. *'Sonumbulist: 'Pushes persons into sleep. *'World: 'Uniquely, Eve has demonstrated the ability to utilize her illusionary crafting abilities to generate an effect or phenomenon not dissimilar to that of a Bounded Field; seemingly crafting an area that seemingly imposes her illusionary world on Gaia itself as per the principles of most Bounded Fields; bringing the effects of her illusions into the sphere of reality within a given radius extending into her surroundings. As a result, Eve has demonstrated the ability to change the terrain of the battlefield within her vicinity at will as well as the weather within her sphere; allowing her to overwhelm her opponent with her illusions. *'Sage: Through Phantasmagoria, Eve came to the conclusi on that if her perceptions could be modified; then they could quite similarly be accelerated. As a result, Eve has demonstrated the ability to accelerate her perceptions to the point that she can see the world in slow-motion; as if perfectly still with only the most rapid of objects appearing to move from their positioning in this gaze. *'Ring:' Through Ring; Eve has demonstrated the ability to create incredibly sharp blades or daggers that constantly revolve around her body at an extremely rapid rate. Exploiting the fact that her powers are inherently illusory in nature and have no need to abide by the laws of nature; Eve has demonstrated the ability to seemingly craft these daggers entirely out of multiple elements. Upon one of these striking an opponent, Eve has demonstrated the induce potent sensations of burning, flaying of flesh, electrocution, being slammed into by a massive wave, being cut up by wind, and being crushed by rocks; upon other things. As a result, this often serves a potent deterrent to physical combat, as her abilities make engaging her in prolonged combat exceedingly dangerous due to the unique potency of her illusions and the sheer efficacy of the technique as a twist on a defensive maneuver. *'Armour:' Illusion of rapidly rotating steel plates that seemingly cause physical combatants to feel as if their arms are being repelled when they aren't really; can be overcome if the physical combatant uses such force that it surpasses the scale or magnitude that was cast within the illusion. As a result, she gains effectively superhuman durability against those with superhuman strength or those who fight physically in unarmed, hand-to hand combat. *'Agony: '''Might as well be Maguilty Sense. *'Empathy: Eve has demonstrated the ability to seemingly *'''Possess: Possess weak-minded people/temporarily body swap by transferring the perceptions of herself into another person's mind and body/vice-versa; better done while they asleep. While this may be an "illusion"; due to the sheer complexity and complete transferral of perceptions; such a specication becomes irrelevant in the face of the user, the victim, and the world being unable to tell the difference between such an illiusionary effect and actual possession. *'M.O.D.E:' Named because Marie thinks this illusion lets her become a robot, M.O.D.E refers to Marie's ability to manipulate her perceptions and thoughts to become more attuned to a particular task; seemingly allowing her to greatly augment for example her artistic affinity and capabilities as well as optimize her thinking and physicality for specific tasks; through the use of her illusions to cause them to do things. *'Cardio: '''Uses her brain to gain the perception that she's working the fuck out, and while this tires her it allows her to get gains. As a result, Marie is deceptively physically powerful; using this for training. *'Blink:' Eve has demonstated the ability to seemingly dramatically slow down the perceptions of others for a limited period of time; effectively for a mere instant, while simultaneously dramatically accelerating her own perceptions and moving to a different location; creating the illusion of teleportaton from one place to another by affecting all sentient life-forms or organisms within a given area capable of thought in any shape or form. *'Telepathy: Synchronous perception manipulation. *'''Dryad: Plant-based defense. *'Satyr:' Animal Friendship and Empathy. *'Octavia: '''Multifaceted illusion; enables her to seemingly create illusionary music waves that influence her, enemies and allies in various ways; and is referred to as one of the illusions she personally deems as a masterpiece. *'Brain Fog:' *'Dream Thief:' *'Lunaris:''' *